Specreat
The Specreat are a species of winged mammals that live on rocky crags and ruins of long lost cities. They are extremely intelligent and charming. Legend has it that they are the only being known to be able to change or create a new kind of animal, or mix two species together that wouldn't be able to naturally. They do this by mating with one of each species they wish to mix, and mix all the genetics together and fill gaps with their own almost infinite amount of genes (mostly recessive or "dead"). They them selves however can not reproduce their own kind, instead only a few hundred remain. The reason for this is that they are all female, for the purpose that they are it is needed for them. However it is said that if many species created by the Specreat interbred they could identify and alienate the genes of the Specreat and produce one. However, with out science or genetic engineering this is impossible. Through the later way of producing a Specreat, it is thought possible to produce a male, by keeping all genes of the Specreat except the Y chromosome which would be implanted. Theoretically the male would be able to give half of Specreat DNA to its mate, which would make half species, or if mated with a Specreat female, a new Specreat. Which, may I add, has only been the beginning. Which brings us to the history of the Specreat. They were created by an unknown spark of life in nature which made one, who laid one single egg which made the first male Specreat. This one male and female then produced thousands of Specreat, however all were female because of the couple having a genetic malfunction that meant that both of the gender chromosomes came from the mother. Because of this, however, the Specreat adapted to be able to reproduce with foreign genetics. That one male led the Specreat as they ruled over the world, a peaceful and a reign with much advancement. It's civilization was so advanced that they were able to become an intergalactic empire. However, their downfall was that only two of the Specreat could reproduce, the originals, and because the other started to breed and create half creatures and even purely non Specreat species or kinds even of animal, this led to the dispute over what counted as a Specreat, even if one parent was a Specreat if it only mixed DNA of a number of other species was it really a Specreat? Soon the Specreat empire began to lose touch as foreign kinds of animal became "Specreat" by a parent Specreat, although their genes had none in it. So the few Specreat that remained decided to leave the world to their best made species, which was almost two thirds Specreat: Humans. The only flaw was the limbs different lengths and proportions and the lack of wings. So the Specreat went away to become guardians to humans that took the track to come and see them on their high crags and ruins in the middles of forests and in the hardest places to get to. The one and only male went his way and hid in a place which no ones knows. Forever he just stayed and watched the world in a mix of the emotions regret and pride. What will you see if you meet a Specreat? They look almost like a human, except a tall human with very long legs, however not unnormal to humans length. The wings and tail are the only real differences to us humans. They have wings that connect to the shoulder blades and then go long ways down the body until the almost can touch the ground (although they don't normally walk straight up any more, they more do a weird looking crawl only with their feet and hands instead of knees like us). Their tail connects to their tail bone and is, like their wings, made of feathers except long ones that reach to their knees only but in one long feather. They have never worn any clothing, instead their wings can come from their back and fold over their body's to cover them selves. In fact the idea humans have of clothing comes from their lack of wings. The rest of them looks just like a human. But because they need to fly, or glide more likely, they have both hollow bones and also a decently figure of thin type. Category:Species